


Embrace of a Star

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Everyone seems to think that jack is extremely cold to the touch, so i want a fic where jack has a normal body temperature.The guardians always assumed jack was freezing, so when one of them goes to hug him, or pat him on the back, they are suprised to find a warm body. They ask jack, and he’s just like “i control winter, im not winter myself”(Were just going to ignore all of the times jack was touched/hugged in the movie, ok? Ok.)"So, in this scenario, no one touched Jack in the course of the movie. Now, Sandy doesn’t really like hugging cold things, but he likes Jack, so he’s willing to give it a try. And, of course, luckily, it turns out that Jack is warm. Basically extreme fluff.





	Embrace of a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 1/18/2016.

Sandy grinned brightly at Jack as they flew away from a region over which Jack had left some particularly prolific snow clouds. He loved it when he ran into Jack while he was leaving so much snow, because it allowed him the chance to craft particularly detailed dreams, and feel confident that most children would be allowed to sleep them through to completion. There would be a snow day for all of them, tomorrow.   
  
He guided his cloud a little closer to Jack, wanting to explain this—he’d noticed that Jack tended to not notice how happy he made people unless they told him directly—and maybe even give him a hug to make his point clear. Jack’s interpretation of his symbols was still rather shaky. So a hug would be best, even if he was a little nervous about doing so. Sandy knew he was warm like a star, and Jack was no doubt at least as cold as snow. Sandy had given many hugs in his lifetime, but he didn’t particularly like hugging cold things and was worried that it might show on his face, and Jack might draw a sad conclusion from that. More important than this, however, was the question of whether heat would be unpleasant for Jack. True, no one had disliked Sandy’s hugs before (well, except for one person, and Sandy knew him well enough to know that he had been blatantly lying about his dislike—but that was a problem for another day) but Sandy had never hugged someone whose nature was so fundamentally  _cold_.  
  
But he’d find out nothing if he didn’t try.  
  
He was close enough to Jack now to start sending him signs about how glad he was to see him, and for the snow day, and how they were kind of collaborators now, weren’t they? And that was so good!  
  
Jack laughed and perched on the very edge of Sandy’s cloud, casting his eyes down for a moment. “Really?” he asked. He smiled and scrunched his nose up. “You know I want the kids to wake up so they can play.”  
  
Sandy knew! But now they had time for plenty of both things, he told Jack, and really, he was just so, so glad to have Jack around. He opened his arms wide and bounced a little closer to Jack.  
  
Jack’s eyes opened wide in surprise and wonder. For a moment, he looked almost afraid, and sorrowful, too, before a tentative little smile appeared on his face and he lunged forward, wrapping Sandy up in his arms.  
  
After recovering from the surprise of being bowled over, Sandy hugged Jack back as hard as he could, realizing, to his delight, that Jack wasn’t cold at all. He felt as warm as North, and that was very important, because Jack also seemed to be even more enthusiastic than him about hugs. He held on tight to Sandy, pressing his face against the fluffy collar of his pajamas. Even when Jack moved to a sitting position, he held on to Sandy, and Sandy only hoped he wouldn’t find it too weird when Sandy moved one small leg to either side of Jack’s hips. He didn’t mind Jack holding onto him like this; he just wanted to be comfortable if this was going to be a really, really long hug.  
  
And it probably should be, Sandy thought. Who else knew that Jack wasn’t cold? How long had it been since someone actually hugged him? It was a saddening thought, and Sandy patted Jack’s back comfortingly.  
  
“Um…is this okay?” Jack asked. “I’ve just missed…I didn’t think…”  
  
Sandy sent up a few sand shapes. They would be right at Jack’s eye level now, so that was convenient.   
  
“Oh, well I’m glad that hugs are one of your favorite things—wait. Everyone thinks I’m cold? That’s why—”   
  
Sandy sent up a few more shapes and leaned back enough so he could smile at Jack. Jack smiled back, a little nervously, once he figured out what Sandy was saying.   
  
“Okay, I do want that, but—could we maybe tell other people one at a time?”  
  
Sandy nodded, and rested his head against Jack’s chest again. Anyway, it wasn’t like they had to do anything at this instant. They had this hug to finish first. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> emeraldembers answered: *YELLS LOUDLY AND PUNCHES A WALL TO FEEL MANLY AGAIN* (oh my god this is too cute send help)


End file.
